eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded': 1992-1993 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1993-present) *'Origin': Canada *'Year debut': 1993 *'First heard': Marsupilami *'Area used': Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows *3 Amigonauts *The 7D *Abby's Flying Fairy School *Acábatelo *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) *Action League Now! (Heard in a high pitch in "Rock-A-Big Baby" and "Incident at Chlorine Lake".) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Grumpy Young Men"; used as a scream for Goddard.) *All Grown Up! (Heard once in "The Curse of Reptar".) *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers *The Amazing World of Gumball *America's Funniest Home Videos *The Angry Beavers *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Bachke Rehnaa Zara Sambhalna (Heard once in the intro. Indian version of game show "Russian Roulette".) *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Blood Drive (Heard once in "A Gentleman's Agreement".) *Brickleberry (Heard once in "Squabbits".) *CatDog *Camp Lazlo *Casualty *Chalkzone *Chowder (Heard once in a high pitch In "The Wrong Costumer" and a normal pitch In "The Belgin Waffle Slobber-Barker".) *Clarence (Heard once in "Belson's Sleepover".) *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Shirley the Medium".) *Captain Biceps *Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Who's Afraid of the Dark?".) *Dexter's Laboratory *Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in a high pitch in "House of Scrooge".) *Donkey Kong Country (Heard once in "Hunka-Hunka Burning Bluster".) *Doug (Heard once in "Doug's New School".) *Duckman (Heard once in a lower pitch with echo in "Sperms of Endearment".) *The Expect Smart Actually (Heard twice in "Boogie Goo". Heard once in "Toads and Tiaras vs Jerky Jasper" and "Unreal Yellow Coupon".) *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Glove and Boots *Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law (Heard once in "Blackwatch Plaid".) *Hero: 108 *Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "The List" and "Arnold's Halloween".) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "A Grave Mistake".) *Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry is Too Cool for School".) *Invader Zim (Heard twice in "Dark Harvest" and once in "Parent Teacher Night", and "Walk of Doom".) *Johnny Test (Heard twice in "Johnny's Pink Plague" and "Johnny Dukey Doo"; once in "Coming to a Johnny Near You" and "Johnny's Left Foot".) *Kappa Mikey *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Larva (Heard once in a high pitch.) *League Of Super Evil *Late Night Black & White (Heard once in the intro.) *Lethal Weapon *Lucky Fred *Marsupilami (Debut; Heard once in the numerous episodes.) *Mighty Magiswords (Heard once in "Mushroom Menace".) *Monkey Dust *Motorway Patrol *Mucha Lucha (Heard once in a high pitch in "Flea's Fighting Fish"; used for the Flea.) *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Teeth Chattering Tale Of The Haunted Pancakes".) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Inoculation Day"; used for Principal Pixie Frog.) *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Naturally, Sadie *Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide *Nexo Knights (Possibly heard in "The Gray Knight".) *The Nutshack *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Freddy Seymour's Rhinoceros scream in "Freddy Seymour's Amazing Life".) *Ozzy & Drix (Heard once in "The Dream Factory".) *Pawn Stars *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in Various pitches in "Secret Swapper of Doom".) *The Proud Family *Pink Panther and Pals *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Regular Show (Terror Tales of The Park 2011-Present) *Rex the Runt (Heard once in "The Adventures on the Telly Part 1" and "Hole in the Garden".) *Rocko's Modern Life *Samurai Jack *Sanjay and Craig *Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *The Simple Life *Skunk Fu! *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Hooky" in a high pitch; "F.U.N.," "Suds," "Enemy In-Law," "Ghost Host," "That's No Lady," "Life Insurance," "Code Yellow," "Drive Happy," and "Bunny Hunt" in a normal pitch. Heard twice in "Once Bitten" in a double pitch.) *Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Islands in the Street".) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Match Maker".) *Steven Universe (Heard once in "Keeping it Together".) *The Stuffed Animal Show (Heard in "Spooky Blue," "It's The Great Pumpkin," "Blue & Hero," and "I Was A Childhood Zombie".) *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Heard once in the outtakes.) *Superjail! *Teacher's Pet *Teen Titans Go! *Time Squad *Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Big Top Breakfast" in a high pitch.) *The Tom and Jerry Show *Totally Spies! (Heard in a high pitch.) *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) *Welcome to the Wayne *What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? *Wipeout (Heard in some Foreign dubbed episodes.) *Wipeout Canada *Wishfart *World of Quest *Yin Yang Yo (Heard once in "Yin Yang You".) Movies *999-9999 (2002) (Heard once when a student died on a flagpole.) *Abominable (2019) *Aladdin (2019) (Heard once in the background when the Genie as a mummy tells Aladdin that he can't bring anybody back from the dead.) *All I Want For Christmas Is You (2017) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Used for Snake.) *Boo! A Madea Halloween (2016) (Heard once at the end as there is a fight inside a school bus.) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (Used for Microwave when he cries. The beginning is not that audible due to Microwave's crying voice supplied by Wayne Knight.) *Girl vs. Monster (2012) *The Green Inferno (2015) *Hercules (1997) (Heard twice.) *Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) (Heard once from the television showing a battle between cowboys and Indians.) *Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Monster House (2006) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Used for Simulator Boy.) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard once in a high pitch; used for Ogg.) *Next Gen (2018) (Used for Mai.) *Planet 51 (2009) *Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) *The Punisher (2004) *Smallfoot (2018) *Stay Alive (2006) *The Suicide Shop (2012) *Teacher's Pet (2004) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) (Used in a high pitch.) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) (Used for Tom.) *Twinkle Toes (2012) *UglyDolls 2 (2022) Shorts *Day & Night (2010) (Shorts) *Dr. Tran (2008-2010) (Shorts) *Droopy: Thanks a Latte (1999) (Shorts) *Goodnight Mr. Foot (2012) (Shorts) (Used for a Spider.) *Mantelope: Half Man - Half Antelope (2001) *No Touching (2017) (Heard once) *Presto (2008) *Yogi Bear: When Animals Nap (1999) (Shorts) Commercials Canada: *M&M's - Moviephobia (2014) *Teletoon Detour - Family Guy Joins the Detour] Ireland: *DOE - Thoughts (1995) USA: *Burger King - Scary iDog (2008) *Corona Halloween Ad *Denny's Super Bowl Ads (2010) *Feldco - Old Scary Windows on Halloween (2012-2013) *Honey Comb - Mansion (1997) *Hot Bob As Seen on TV Commercial *JCPenney: Back to School - Zombies (2007) *Pop Tarts Presents: Pop The Vote (2016) *Six Flags Fright Fest (2015) *Wendy's - Baconator Mania (2007) (Heard once only in beginning.) Video Games *Area 51: Site 4 (1998) (Video Game) *Beetle Adventure Racing (Heard once in a high pitch in "Wicked Woods.") *Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now *Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver (2002) (Video Game) *Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas (2000) (Video Game) *GoGo Ball (2008) (Arcade Game) (Used at the start of a level.) *Grand Theft Auto III (2001) *The Grid (2000) (Arcade Game) *Infamous (Video Game) (Heard once near the beginning.) *Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice in the cutscne and walkthorugh of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) *Little Inferno (2012) *LittleBigPlanet (2007) *LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) *LittleBigPlanet 3 (2014) *Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (2000) (Heard at the end of the music track Injector.) *Resident Evil 6 (2012) (Video Game) *SimCity Societies (2007) (Video Game) *SimCity 3000 Unlimited *Soul Sacrifice (2013) (Video Game) *State of Decay 2 (2018) (Video Game) *Super Mario Fusion: Revival (Fangame) *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (2002) *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) *Until Dawn (2015) *Winterrowd.com - Hit the Dot (When the Regan McNeil photo pops up at the end, this scream follows an unindentified scream sound effect.) Logos *Acclaim Cheltenham (Crazy Taxi) (2001) Promos *Reed Brunson Stuffed Animal Halloween Promo (2007) *MTV Netherlands - The Tom Green Show Promo (2001) (It can be heard as the word 'AAAAAHHH!!!'flashes at around 0:10.) *SpongeBob SquarePants Halloween Premieres (2011) = Music Videos *Beyonce Music Videos (Heard on the music video "Sweet Dreams" before the song starts after Beyonce ascends to her nightmare, plus combined with a recognizable, but unknown stock scream.) *Eminem featuring Dido - Stan (2000) (Used for Dido.) *Example - Won't Go Quietly (2010) (Heard at the end of video.) *Green Day - Redundant (1998) (Heard at the end of video.) *Michael Jackson - Dangerous (Heard at the beginning.) Bumpers *Cartoon Network: Late Night Black & White Bumpers *Disney Channel - Makeover (2002) (Bumper) (Heard in a high pitch.) *Nickelodeon - Angry Beavers - Underpants (Bumper) Teasers *Casper (1995) (Teasers) Trailers *Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) (Trailers) *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA (2004) (Trailers) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) *Planet 51 (2009) (Trailers) *Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) (Trailers) *Scary Movie 5 (2013) (Trailers) *Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers) (The final trailer only can be heard when a pilot's scream is used.) *True Lies (1994) (Trailers) *Vertigo (1958) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 1996 restoration trailer.) TV Spots *Jingle All the Way (1996) (TV Spots) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) (TV Spots) *Scary Movie 5 (2013) (TV Spots) Other Media *Plotagon (for Mac/PC) *WRVQ YouTube Videos *The Annoying Orange (Heard on the Vine compilation, at the beginning of "Tech Support"; the one which is actually "Backseat Driver".) *Annoying Orange: Shocktober (Heard once in the intro.) *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Funhouse Ride CGI (Not RCT3) *Giggles the Clown (Heard on "Middle School Bites.") *Just for Laughs Gags *Just Kidding! Pranks *McCain To Teletubbies: Get Off My Lawn!!! *Megababies Outtakes (Heard at 0:22.) *Sailor Moon meets My Little Pony (Heard once in high pitch on part 2.) *SM64 Bloopers: MarioNite (A Fortnite Video) *SuperMarioLogan Videos *Teletubbies Get off My Laaawn!!! *Toy Story (1995) Alternate Ending (Seth Irskens) *Trainlover476 Videos Mobile Apps *iMovie (Apple App) *Zombie Cafe Radio Ads *Scream Hollow Smithville/Austin Radio Programs *Elvis Duran and the Morning Show Anime *DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in "Lord Slug.") *Gabriel DropOut (Heard once in episode 1 when Vignette explains to Gabriel about how humans are afraid of cockroaches.) *Kill Me Baby (Heard once in episodes 1 and 13.) Educational Media *David Macaulay: Roman City (Heard during a sketch sequence) *Greek Mythology for Students (Heard often in one part of "Perseus & Medusa".) Image Gallery *''Main article: Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03/Image Gallery'' Audio Samples